


Halloween is such fun

by MissyLiz



Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 18:09:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28657749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissyLiz/pseuds/MissyLiz
Summary: You and the Diasomnia squad transform the Ramshackle dorm into a Haunted House on Halloween.
Relationships: Lilia Vanrouge & Reader, Malleus Draconia & Reader, Sebek Zigvolt & Reader, Silver (Twisted-Wonderland)/Reader
Kudos: 8





	Halloween is such fun

“HUH??”, the four of them voiced their confusion in unison. You just told them they had to help you turn Ramshackle into a haunted house, standing before them with several bags full of binders and posters to show them all your ideas.

After you explained to them how Halloween means the world to you and hearing about the upcoming Night Raven College Halloween festival, you really wanted to contribute by turning your dorm into a haunted house, or mansion to be precise. Your excitement slowly creeping onto them, infecting everyone to a degree to be excited about this as well, wanting to help you now. You also explained that you managed to persuade Headmaster Crowley to agree to this, although he will not take any responsibility if something goes wrong. But to be honest, you didn’t expect him to and you were confident in your organization skills.

So you went into the living room to spread out the material and ideas you compiled ever since you heard of the festival. You gave your presentation of how the haunted house needs to be decorated. You will have some scarecrow at the graveyard and some spiderwebs decorating the house. The interior needs to be changed into an abandoned house again, so you will have to put fake dust in there and put all the lights away and instead change them to candles and so forth, your ideas are endless, even asking to “borrow” some students from Diasomnia to act as the undead and crazy people, scaring the visitors with bloody performances, literally and jump scares because who doesn’t love that! You also ask them to use some magic to make the eyes of the portraits following the visitors and other such stuff like playing with the light and making scary faces appear in them. Of course, you will also be there and spook the visitors.

Spending the whole day explaining the whole concept to them and asking for their opinion on what is actually possible to do and their input on things. Lilia is the most invested one, with Malleus seeing this as a great opportunity to learn more about human customs and Silver and Sebek just going along with it because of them both, they do slightly enjoy it although not admitting so.

Days later, after a lot of hard work and a LOT of frustration, where Lilia had to calm you down and unintentionally scare you with him trying to make you some feel-good food, the haunted house was set and ready to go. Admiring the view and basking in the joy of the Halloween spirit. “Huh, guess all your ideas came to fruition, but with your precise instructions and your burning passion for this project, I had no doubt about it becoming so magnificent!”, Lilia states with an amused tone. 

You sprint over to welcome the first visitor, it was Malleus. “What are you doing here? You already know the ins and outs of it...”, you ask confused. He gets surprised and tells you he wanted to experience it as a visitor nonetheless and see the fruits of your hard labor firsthand. You get a bit excited, being praised by not only Lilia but Malleus as well. You know you did an amazing job but having your efforts acknowledges by others feels great. Malleus walks further into the building when Sebek comes running to you. “Have you seen Young Master??”, Sebek looks with astonishing speed through the room. “Yes, he is here as a visitor of the haunted house, he just went further in.”, showing him the direction with your hand. “AH, why didn’t you alert me?... Oh, before I forget next time do not sue the Young Lord to help you out, he has a lot to do and should not be distracted by you human...but you did a great job...”, he tells you before rushing off. You sigh, they all have such intense personalities, but you guess that is part of their charm. Suddenly you hear some noise behind you, you turn to see Silver has been sleeping sitting on the floor but somehow managed to fall sideways and making a broom fall on the floor. You have to struggle to hold in your laughter, seeing him still sleep peacefully despite the ruckus he made. You decide to wake him and ask him why he is sleeping right here. “I wanted to follow my duty of being Malleus guard but he said he needed to go in there alone and I should just wait here for him to come out. It’s really comfortable despite the creepy setting so don’t worry. But I am impressed by the work you’ve done, this place looks so different and your creativity has no limits....perhaps you could teach me sometime?”. You laugh involuntarily, telling him you appreciate the compliment but there is not much to teach him, creativity will come on its own, there is no trick to it. 

Hours pass by and the clock strikes midnight, implying Halloween is now over and you all have to return to your respective dorms, you thank everyone. As you watch them leave, you can’t help but wish Halloween could be celebrated for just as long as Christmas...Looking longingly at your now empty dorm, deciding to leave the decoration be for a bit longer before walking back to your room and going to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Halloween request on tumblr.  
> Request:  
> "Hey, I just saw that the askbox is open. I would like to ask for an mc who is an absolute Halloween lover and for him, Halloween is like a second Christmas. For this reason, he also wants to set up a haunted house. Please a scenario with Diasomnia!"


End file.
